Jonathan Samuel Kent (Prime Earth)
Jonathan was born during a multiversal cataclysm after both his and his mother's lives were jeopardized by a mentally unstable counterpart of his father. Superman managed to get his family into safety with the assistance of an alternate Batman who aided Superman in the delivery of his son. When the one responsible for said cataclysm had a change of heart, Lois and Jon accompanied his father to the first Crisis in order to prevent the Multiverse from collapsing, a mission that proved successful. Jon and his parents ended up stranded in a different Earth than the one they came from, to which they were forced to overcome and adapt to have a fulfilling life. Going undercover while adopting the surname White. Coming of Age Jon grew oblivious of his parent's past, being deprived of their real identities while living an apparently normal life, but he was always suspicious of their sometimes awkward behavior, and always showed curiosity for, unbeknownst to him, his father's secret exploits. Jon later discovered he had superpowers, including heat vision when he accidentally killed his cat. Later, he went to the Moon to help his father (once again operating openly as Superman) fight the Eradicator, who had trapped Superman inside of him. Lois got into one of Batman's suits and helped Jon free Superman and defeat the Eradicator. Afterwards, Clark gave Jon a hat and glasses to conceal his secret. He then got into his costume and went with his dad to the Justice League Watchtower and Superman introduced Jon to Batman and Wonder Woman as Superboy, making him a part of the Justice League. Science Project Gone Awry After going to the State Fair in Hamilton with his family, Superman brings Jon to the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic in order to help him finish his science project for school. Jon had decided on making a flying saucer. However, due to an unforeseen malfunction by the device, Jon, his father and Krypto were transported to Dinosaur Island. There, they encountered the only survivor of the Losers, Captain William Storm. Storm agreed to help them find the device that brought them to the island. However, during a battle with the mutated denizens of area, the device activated and Storm stayed behind to prevent the beasts from following Superman and his son to the outside world. In the Name of the Father While searching for a tree for Christmas, Jon accidentally torched some woodlands near a swamp in Hamilton. He was subsequently rescued by Maya Ducard aka Nobody and Goliath. Jon later awakened in the Batcave and found out that Robin had been keeping him under surveillance for a long time. The two initially did not get along, and the situation was further complicated when Batman and Superman arrived, blaming each other for the conflict. The ensuing melee is abruptly averted when Jon used his Freeze Breath to separate the two sides and allow him to explain the situation to his father. While their fathers were discussing the lab tests that Daimian had performed on Jon, the two boys went off to look at Daimian's pets. However, due to Damian's snide remarks and goading, Jon lost his temper and another brawl broke out between them. This was also put down quickly as Batman looks down on them in furious silence. In order to properly discipline their sons and teach them the value of working together, Superman and Batman have them undergo a series of challenges. However their lack of teamwork and animosity toward each other cause them to fail every challenge. The boys finally manage to put aside their differences and worked together in order to save their fathers from an apparent threat in the Batcave, but this later turns out to be a ruse. At this point, Alfred Pennyworth declares them to be the Super Sons. Superman Reborn Revealing that he was posing as an alternate Clark Kent in Metropolis, Mister Mxyzptlk returned to harass Superman, this time his plan targeted Jon. The fifth-dimensional imp was angry at Superman for not rescuing him from Mr. Oz and intended to get revenge by erasing Superman's son from their minds and from history. With Lois Lane already forgetting about their child, Superman desperately offered to play a game with Mxyzptlk in order to get Jon back. The imp agreed and created an obstacle course called the Infinite Planet. After Lois and Clark completed the course, Jon emerges from the top of the course, infused with red energy, which turn out to be the Prime Earth versions of his parents, who have no memory of Jon or even being married. After Mxyzptlk abandons them, the resurrected Superman and Lois Lane of Prime Earth were convinced by Jon to merge with their Post-Crisis selves, combining their histories into one. Right after that battle, Clark Kent introduced his cousin Kara to Jon. The young Superboy bombarded his second cousin with questions about Krypton and her life back there. Upon looking on a baby Jon picture, Kara noted Jon looked right like his father did when Clark was a baby. Jon's personal history has also been rewritten with the time and place of his birth taking place inside the Fortress of Solitude with both Batman and Wonder Woman present. He is also known by the staff at the Daily Planet with Perry White being named as his godfather. Black Dawn With the rewriting of history for Superman and his family, along with the rest of the history of the universe, Jon and his parents are now known as the Kents in Hamilton. While waiting out a big storm in the basement of their house, the Kents are paid a visit by Batman and Robin. Batman tells them that his analysis on Superboy's DNA had come back inconclusive and that his powers should have fully manifested at this point in time. The Dark Knight theorizes that something environmental might be suppressing the growth of Jon's powers and deduces that it might be the milk of a neighbor's cow. While attaining a sample of the cow's milk, Batman is attacked by a strange alien substance within the sample. When Batman does not return the following morning, Superman, Robin and Superboy go searching for him. They run afoul of the same squid monster they had encountered earlier, which began attacking the citizens of Hamilton. Superboy was forced to kill the creature with his Heat Vision in self-defense, prompting Superman to have a talk with his son about the consequences of his actions. While his father goes off to continue the search for Batman, Robin and Superboy are met by Jon's classmate, Kathy Branden, who uses psychic powers to render Robin helpless and removed Jon's Heat Vision. | Powers = *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Jon possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** : Because he is half Kryptonian, Jon has recently demonstrated an invulnerability to the heat of a fire. However, due to his young age, his invulnerability is inconsistent, as he can get a scraped knee and a concussion. ** : As a result of his half Kryptonian lineage, Jon has the strength to at the very least break free from ropes. He was able to stun a large, flying dinosaur with a single punch. ** : Jon's ability to defy Earth's gravity is just emerging. He has been shown to at least be able to hover several feet off the ground, though he has stated that he can't fly like his father yet. ** : Jon possesses the ability to see through solid objects. ** : His heat vision is powerful enough to singe even his father's skin. ** : Jon is able to see objects from great distances. He was able to focus on the Cosmos One Space Station in orbit. ** : Jon has demonstrated the ability to run fast, surprising even his father who did not expect him to have that ability at such a young age. ** : Jon is able to project his voice at a high decibel level, which is strong enough to shatter all the windows in his home. He later develops the ability to project freezing cold blasts to create considerable amounts of ice. ** : Jon first displayed this power to listen in on the conversation between his father, Batman and Wonder Woman. | Strength = | Abilities = * : Jon can calculate complex equations in a short amount of time. *'Heavy Machinery Operation:' Superman has taught Jon how to drive the family tractor at their home, and apparently Jon can also drive a semi-truck. | Weaknesses = * : Since Jon is very young, his Kryptonian powers are inconsistent, especially his invulnerability. Currently, Jon's control over his powers is mostly unfocused and instinctive. His powers seem to also fluctuate with his emotions. It is unknown at this point if he has the same vulnerabilities to Kryptonite and magic like his father. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * He is named in honor of both of his late grandfathers. | Trivia = | Recommended = * * | Links = | Wikipedia = Jonathan Samuel Kent }} Category:Superman Supporting Cast